


Karma is a bitch and so are you

by Nix3994



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ironhusbands ftw, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Revenge, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, author is a salty ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix3994/pseuds/Nix3994
Summary: Rhodey has been planning this for many years...





	Karma is a bitch and so are you

James Rhodes was not by any means an often angry man. 

But this bitch has deserved it. Sunset Bain hurt his Tony. She took his Tony from him when they had just gotten together in MIT. And then what she did to him… To this day it still makes him angry. How could someone be so cruel to Tony?

After her complete and utter betrayal, he set out to ruin her life for the rest of her life. At first he kept it fairly simple, just little things to make her days harder. But slowly and slowly he decided to ruin her life. People tend to forget that he is a genius like Tony. That he was just as good with computers. But he also ended up recruiting someone who worked for Stark Industries to his cause. A rather androgynous person named TJ. This person looked up to Tony and had been angered by the news of what Sunset Bain had done. That person also ended up keeping many secrets along the way.

TJ over the years has dug up many things on the woman, and together they have made it their goal to ruin her life. 

Speaking of what Sunset Bain had done, well, she pretended to love Tony, abused him and took advantage of him various times, and then stole Stark secrets from under his nose and took it to her father’s company. 

Rhodey has ruined her credit. He has ruined as many business deals as he can for Baintronics. He took down said company by leaking to the internet that the company is corrupt. It went totally bankrupt and he couldn’t help but smile with glee. He’s helped ruin so many of her relationships, made sure that people knew what kind of person she was, ruined all new companies that she’s tried to start...

He’s not a vengeful man normally. But Tony is the love of his life.

He of course can’t dedicate his entire life to ruining hers. But he does it when he can. The Air Force means a lot to him but Tony means more. And somehow his superiors have always known that and respected it as well.

Tony broke down the day his parents died and Rhodey was lost for words on how to help him. But eight years later…

On December 16, 1999, he and Tony got married. Just to erase the harshness of what the date previously was. 

Afghanistan was a bitch and a half. Being away from his husband for three months was the worst thing ever. And he looked for him every moment he could. Though during that time, he had TJ take down Tiberius Stone. And well that was a fucking joy and a half to see after the fact. Fucking bastard deserved it. 

They ended up finding out that Obadiah was a piece of shit and Rhodey was shaking with fury while he was forced to wait on the sidelines. That motherfucker tried to kill the love of his life, his best friend, his husband, the person who means the most in the world to him besides his family. He wishes more than anything he could have gotten a piece of him. But unfortunately he was not lucky enough to. 

And then his dumbass husband had to go and announce that he was Iron Man. Oh and that they had been married for years. Goddamnit Tony.

If he didn’t love the genius he’d probably strangle him.

But that’s besides the point. Finally he saw Bain reaching her wits end. And she didn’t even know that it was him behind everything. It was him that finally made her reach rock bottom.

All the sudden Tony decided they needed to bring back the Stark Expo. Of course Rhodey supported him but he was a little confused. He had stopped it beforehand because he hated the shadow of Howard. And then his husband started acting very strange. Their relationship stopped being physical. Tony wanted to be touched less and less. He refused to change in front of him. They fought more.  
Eventually he ended up taking the War Machine armor away from Tony. Little did he know that’s exactly what his husband wanted. Happy and Pepper were just as confused as he was and JARVIS was kept to complete secrecy.

Somehow Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, and Natasha Romanoff (who they all had thought was Natalie Rushman) ended up figuring out that Tony was dying of palladium poisoning. And honestly that ended up explaining all of Tony’s behavior. Thankfully the genius was able to make a new element to run his arc reactor more sufficiently and on the plus side it wouldn’t try to kill him. 

After the clusterfuck of the Stark Expo that ended up happening… Well Vanko dies and that shitbag Justin Hammer goes to jail.

He was so pissed that he almost ended up hurting Tony. He’s still not happy that he wasn’t told by his husband that he was dying. But he’s just too damn happy that he’s still alive to actually be angry about it. 

Finally after all of this was said and done. He and TJ could wreck havoc on the bitch that had ruined Tony’s life so long ago…

Eventually she ended up blowing up a Stark Industries factory. And it ended up killing everyone in said factory. She claimed that Tony had been ruining her life since she betrayed him originally. And that her life falling apart was his fault. Of course the public found her insane. But she was still convicted of multiple counts of manslaughter and sent to prison on a life sentence with no chance of parole.

TJ then leaked every bad thing that she had ever done in her life ever onto the internet. And the people really learned how much of a trash person she really was. 

Rhodey of course couldn’t resist going to visit her in prison. He really shouldn’t have but damnit it was just so tempting. 

And when the bitch finally sits down and recognizes him she wonders why he’s there. He just grins and starts laughing. And lets her know that it was him behind everything the entire time. She goes crazy and lunges for him and of course he is able to duck out of the way. The guards grab her.

Rhodey of course leaves and then goes back home to his husband who really just needs time to heal. He gets in bed with Tony and cuddles up with the love of his life, glad that everything in their life is good now and nothing could possibly go wrong now.


End file.
